I Met You in the Dark
by SkyLync
Summary: Dean thought he was just saving another life the night he met Brooke Davis. And he was. He just didn't know that life was his own.
1. The Night We Met Part 1

I Met You in the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Supernatural or One Tree Hill.

Warnings: Mature content. Angst. Violence. Smut (in later chapters).

Author's Note: There will be changes of POV throughout the chapters.

This story is something a friend and I have been co-writing for a year now and it's still ongoing. We've just decided to share it with more of the public. Dean Winchester and Brooke Davis are from completely different shows but we've managed to make their worlds collide in the most convincing, exciting way. The road they've taken has even surprised us but we've fallen more in love with them as time has gone on. We hope you do the same! If you're interested in knowing our twitter handles to read more in between scenes, feel free to message me! Enjoy!

 **The Night We Met**

 **Part 1**

There was a chill in the air as a starry night sky blanketed the town of Tree Hill, the place Brooke Davis called 'home'. And it was nights like this that reminded her why she felt so blessed to live in such a place. The excitement from the win of the basketball game hours before still lingered, causing a soft smile to remain etched across the head cheerleader's youthful features as she pulled into her usual parking place in front of her luxurious home. She glanced over at the large white house with the red door, gazing at it somewhat longingly because part of her knew that this feeling wouldn't last forever. In just a few months, she'd no longer be a senior in high school, the head cheerleader of the Tree Hill Ravens, and President of the student council. She'd just be Brooke Davis. The girl behind the red door. And the girl who finally found herself through heartache and friendship in the last couple years. These thoughts only made her want to hold on to this feeling as long as she could.

Reaching in the back seat, Brooke grabbed her duffel bag and then slipped out of her powder blue convertible Volkswagen, an extra spring in her step as she walked to the front door. Her steps began to slow when she suddenly heard the sound of glass smashing against one of the hardwood floors inside. A saddened sigh flowed past Brooke's lips as her cheery disposition quickly faded, instantly thinking she was about to walk into yet another fight between her mother and father, one of those that usually resulted in her mother throwing a vase or something at her father's head. Of course they'd have to spar tonight of all nights. Granted it happened almost daily.

Brooke hesitantly opened the door, her body tensed as she awaits the sound of arguing. But she hears nothing. Instead she's suddenly faced with an eerie silence, the kind that makes one instantly become consumed with dread. Closing the door quietly behind her, Brooke slowly makes her way into the living room.

As she rounds the corner, she sees something that makes her freeze on the spot, her heart leaping into her throat. The duffel bag drops off her shoulder and onto the floor before Brooke's hands swiftly lift to cover her mouth, barely muffling the terrified scream that escapes her. Lying only a few feet away from her was the lifeless , bloodied body of her father, his steely gaze fixated towards the ceiling. And just behind him is a tall man wearing all black, his hand gripping the back of her mother's neck as he presses her harshly into the large mirror on the nearby wall, the glass shattered due to the collision of her mother's face which was now covered in fresh trickling blood.

Tears instantly filled Brooke's eyes at the display, barely hearing the gurgled sound of Victoria's voice. "Brooke…ru—run…". Brooke should've listened to her mother, but her feet wouldn't budge. She couldn't leave her here to die. But before the usually spunky brunette could rush towards her mother and the man who was slowly ending her life, he whipped Victoria around at an inhuman speed before forcing his hand through the woman's chest and ripping out her heart.

Brooke fell to her knees, crying out in horror as she stared in disbelief. The man then looked at Brooke , his eyes glowing a dark red as this low, feral growl vibrated within his chest and within seconds he was lunging at the helpless cheerleader.

…

'Dean! Wake up!'

Dean grumbled incoherent nonsense, waving his hand in his younger brother's direction as he turned away to bury his face into the hotel bed's stiff pillow; hopelessly clinging to those last few seconds of sleep. Lord knew his lifestyle didn't allow the luxury of a full eight hours of sleep.

'Dean!'

With another grumble of annoyance, he rolled over and pushed himself into a sitting position. His feet touched the floor as he blindly reached out for the coffee Sam would usually be offering when waking the older sibling. He ran his worn palm down his face as he set into the morning ritual of gathering his bearings.

They were outside of Harper Springs.

The hotel was called...shit. Didn't matter.

Once the warm gas station cup of Joe hit his hand the other dropped to his side as his tired gaze found his brother's.

"This better be worth ending the best three hours of sleep that I've gotten in months, Sammy."

The hunter shot Sam a look as he was quickly filled in on a phone call that Sam had had with Bobby earlier that morning. Supposedly, the normal signs of demon activity had spiked in some town called Branch Hill, or something. And, Sam was adamant that it correlated with the dream he'd had that night. Taking a long sip from the steaming cup as he tosses the lid aside, Dean mulled it over. They hadn't had a case in far too long. Things were just too quiet. Why not check it out? He could also see the almost urgency Sam had on his face as he filled Dean in.

"Alright. I'll bite. How far of a drive?"

He wasn't surprised that Sam had already mapped a route and packed their things, what little there was, and they were quickly tearing down the back roads to a town three hours away. The uneasiness and adrenaline that built in the beginning of any case setting in as they slowly drive through town looking for 'the house with the red door', as Sam had described. Long fingers drummed against the steering wheel as he trained his eyes in the dark to the houses on his side of the street as the black Impala turned the corner. His boot slowly pressed the break as the door caught his eye.

"Sam. Right there? That it?"

He pulled the car to the side of the road, glancing over at his brother as he killed the engine. A subtle nod from Sam was all he needed as he turned back to face the house, scoping it out before they'd head to a hotel and figure out their game plan. The silence was deafening when the quiet scream that cut through the air had both brothers jumping from the car and at a full sprint towards the house. His senses went into full alert as he slipped the demon blade from his jacket pocket, the handle cool against his palm as they entered the house. After so many years of training and hunting, his next moves were fluid as he grabbed the tiny dark haired woman around the waist and turned; tossing her into Sam's hold as his other arm moved back with the momentum, attempting to catch the dark clothed man in the chest but was only met with air.

"Get her out of here! Son of a bitch. I'll check the house quick, Sam! Go!"

…

This was it. Brooke had been high on life merely five minutes ago and now her world was crashing all around her. This is how it would all end.

Even as the man lunged for her, she couldn't bring herself to move. She was numb. Completely frozen in the midst of death. It was as if she had accepted the fact it was her time. But just before the man could lay a finger on her, Brooke suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her, jerking her to her feet in one swift motion. Within seconds she was then transferred to someone else's embrace, the other male's voice booming in her ears as he gave orders. She gazed on with widened, frightened eyes, briefly glancing back down at her mother and father which made her struggle against the stranger's hold.

"No! I can't leave her! I need to make sure she's okay!"

The man's hold never wavered, clearly seeing that this girl was in denial. She pleaded with him to let her go, her screams drifting through the house as he carried her outside despite her fisted hits against his broad shoulders.

"Let me go! Please!"

Her usually raspy voice became high pitched as it cracked in the midst of her screaming, her creamy complexion now a deep crimson as hot tears streaked down her cheeks. The tall stranger that the other man had called 'Sam' carried her to the Impala, his gaze continuously shifting towards the house with a look of concern but he holds her close, trying to console her the best he can.

…

Dean knew not by the amount of blood or lifeless look in the older couples' eyes that they were dead. Not by the amount of tears staining the girl's face or her pitiful screams of protest that they had seen their last moments. No, he knew simply by the fact that one of the worst creatures to roam Heaven or Hell had been there. Knife held in front of his body by tense shoulders guided his quick tour through the dark, yet visibly beautiful home. The premises declared clear as he stowed the weapon once more and with furrowed brows and mounting confusion headed for the car where he could see his brother comforting the obviously distraught girl.

"Whoever he was, he ghosted before I could nab him."

Long legs came to a stand still next to his brother and intended third victim, Dean for once taking in the beauty the girl displayed despite the circumstances. His serious gaze from the girl for a moment.

'That's always great. Even better reason we should get a move on, Dean.'

He grunted in attitude interrupted for a fraction of a second before it was all business again. Sam's frantic tone drawing his response, gesturing to the girl but keeping his words directed towards his brother; his adrenaline still pumping.

"She okay? She ain't hurt?"

In the next moment, he was opening the car's door and gently guiding the female by her elbow into the classic car. He knew they needed to move. She was coming with if she liked it or not. A demon didn't come and just try to wipe out a family for kicks. Right?

Getting into his own seat, Dean started the car, tires squealing as it lurched from the curb in a hurry. His piercing gaze glancing back at her in the seat behind him.

"We gotta go. Questions later. Answers now."


	2. The Night We Met Part 2

**The Night We Met**

 **Part 2**

The soothing vibration of the vintage car filled Brooke's ears as she rode in the back seat, a deafening silence settling in. She felt drained. Perhaps she was in shock. At this point she just felt numb and confused.

"He wasn't human..."

Her voice was barely a whisper and it wasn't even directed at someone in particular. It was as if she was thinking out loud.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Dean shot back, immediately regretting the harsh sound of his voice as Sam quietly admonished him from the passenger seat. Running one hand over his always exhausted looking face, he took another look in the rearview mirror at the passenger in the backseat. The periodic streetlights illuminating the inside of the car as he blindly drove towards an unspoken destination. In the short time that his eyes were off the road he could take in the victim in the backseat...a girl, no more than 17 or 18, clad in only a skimpy little cheerleader's uniform that would usually have had Dean's blood going in all the wrong directions. Her eyes swollen from tears as she seemed to pull into herself.

Shock. She was going into shock, he gave a shake of his head as his brother directed him towards a small inn at the edge of town. He used his knee to steer as he shrugged out of his leather jacket, passing it over the front seat towards the shivering girl. Whether it was from the cool air or trauma, it didn't matter.

"Sorry. Yes, he wasn't human. A demon, actually. We can explain more once we've set up at the hotel."

Not human. Demon.

Brooke had heard of demons but only in the biblical and emotional sense. There had been many times where she felt like she was fighting against her own inner demons. But an actual physical being that was evil to its core? How was that possible?

It wasn't until Sam reached back to help place the leather jacket over Brooke's upper body that she felt the results of it. Keeping her arms wrapped tightly around her torso as if she was hugging herself, she felt her chilled form begin to relax slightly, her gaze finally shifting towards the nearby window, watching quietly as they passed a few more buildings and then pulled into the parking lot of an average hotel. If Brooke had been of sound mind and hadn't just lost her parents in a brutal death, she would've quickly protested this choice of hotel, letting her inner snobby tendencies show. But she could care less about the trivial things. Not anymore.

Dean gave another sigh as he dropped Sam off at the front door to get a room and went off to park.

"You just gotta trust us for now. Fully."

Brooke doesn't respond. Instead, the silence between the two strangers has become deafening once again as they wait for Sam to return with their keys for the night.

…

Once he made it outside, Sam deeply inhaled the fresh cool air that he typically took for granted and made his way back to the car.

He walked around toward the drivers' side door and passed his brother the key to their room.

"Has she said anything?" he spoke in a whisper, hoping she might've shed some sort of light onto the situation while he was gone, but he wasn't counting on it. Dean glanced down at the key and saw that he was now the temporary owner of Room 54. With the cheap plastic room key gripped tightly in one hand as he faces his brother with a shake of his head, the volume of his voice matched Sam's with a somber tone. They were going into this blind. He highly doubted that she'd be useful for at least a few hours after the talk.

"Not since you left the car. She's in shock, man. She just watched her parents be _killed_ by a _demon_ and is now _across_ town with two men she doesn't know. And—" He pushed the Impala's keys into his jacket pocket as he stepped out of the car, waving the hotel key as he opened the girl's door with his open still and turned back to Sam with a roll of his eyes. "-you got _one_ hotel room. Looks like you're sleeping on the floor tonight, Sammy."

Obviously, he wasn't letting this girl leave until he knew she was safe. They'd all be staying the night. Three people; two beds. Two males; one female. A trio of unbalanced strangers. And Dean would be damned if he was bunking up with Sam tonight.

Even though it felt as if her whole world was spinning, Brooke heard the quiet murmurs of Dean and Sam as they voiced their concerns about her. Any other day she would've quipped back with a fiery attitude, letting them know she could easily hear them and would appreciate it if they didn't speak of her as if she wasn't even there. But she couldn't bring herself to care about it. She didn't know if she'd care about anything ever again after this night.

Slowly glancing over at the car door that Dean was holding open for her, she forced herself to move, sliding out of the backseat and stepping on to the gravel of the parking lot. Dean's jacket slid off her shoulders but she kept it cuddled against her chest as she just stood there a few moments, waiting for them to walk to the room. It all felt like a lucid dream. Like she wasn't even in control of her body and any minute now, she'd be waking up.

Brooke finally started walking when she felt Sam's hand on her back, gently guiding her in the direction of their room. Minutes later, they were inside and Brooke's gaze scanned over their surroundings when the sight of the phone elicited a few quiet words from her lips.

" I...I need to call...the police. They need to know..."

Sam thickly swallowed as eyes swiftly shot toward his brother, then back onto her.

"Uh—" Sam cleared his throat, waiting for the next thing to pop into his head. "Why don't, uh, why don't you go..and..wash your face with some cold water. We can talk about that when you get out." His tone was soft, mixed with attempted assurance, then he looked over to Dean with quirked brows like, 'back me up here.'

Dean was turning on the bathroom light, a ruse for scoping it out first before he allowed the girl to slip into the small space when he glanced at his brother, feeling his silent plea. Clearing his throat, Dean tapped a hand against the door frame, voicing his agreement.

"Yeah, yeah. Perhaps a shower. It'll relax you. And, I'm sure Sammy and I have something warmer you can put on."

His softened facial expression didn't meet his eyes as Dean looked past the unnamed girl to his younger sibling; seriousness still noticeable in his eyes as he took a few steps to stand between her and the phone with Sam still rooted in front of the door.

"Sam and I have to talk to you about a few things. Check out the house again. And after that, we can get ya some clothes and, uh, all that girly stuff."

Dean rambled on, giving Sam an 'I'm trying' look as he waved his hand towards the bathroom once more. He was never any good in these types of situations; in fact he hated them. Sam had more of the feed it to you with a baby spoon type of approach. Something that Dean had been trying to learn over the years. In a final attempt to ease the brunette's...well, everything, he offered her a smile as his tone lowered a fraction.

"We ain't the bad guys, Sweetcheeks. I promise ya that as long as we're around nothing bad is gonna happen to ya."

Hazel eyes slowly shifted from Sam to Dean as Brooke tried to take in everything they were saying to her. No cops? They were going to investigate her house on their own? Who exactly were these guys? Regardless of her silent questions and hesitancy to trust them, they had saved her and maybe one day she would be grateful for it. But right now, she couldn't bring herself to feel a damn thing.

Suddenly Dean's voice cut into her thoughts and her eyes lifted once again to look at him. He had only just met her and didn't even know her name but there was this genuine sincerity in his alluring green eyes that made her instantly believe in his promise that no harm would come to her. The teenaged girl nodded in response, her gaze still somewhat vacant.

After handing the leather jacket back to Dean, Brooke walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She glanced around at the small area and then slowly leaned forward to turn on the shower. As her hand reached out to grasp the steel knob, her eyes caught sight of small spots of blood on the top of her hand. She observed it more closely before noticing a larger stain on the skirt of her cheerleading uniform. Seeing this caused something within Brooke to snap, like reality had come flooding back to drown her. With trembling hands, she eagerly removed her top and skirt as if she had been infected by the exposure of the blood. Her parents' blood.

Soon she was completely naked and she stepped into the shower before turning the knob, not caring that it was freezing water that consumed her at first. Brooke began to scrub at her hands frantically, trying to wash the blood off as quickly as possible. The simple sight of it caused terrifying images from earlier to flash in her mind, taunting her in such a morbid way. Fresh tears had begun to fall, her delicate features now contorting into an expression of pure emotional agony before she collapsed to the floor of the tub, hugging her knees to her chest as quiet sobs overtook her.

…

Almost an hour had passed before Brooke slowly emerged from the bathroom, her petit frame hidden beneath the borrowed clothes from Sam. His shirt hung loosely around her and the sweat pants drug against the carpeted floor as she walked into the room. She paused when she saw it was just Dean now, her gaze shifting towards the door and then back to the lone male. His irritated yet concerned expression made it clear that this change of events wasn't his first choice.

"Did he leave?...Sam, right?" Even though there hadn't been any formal introductions, Brooke had been observant. She may be partially in shock but she sure as hell wasn't about to bunk with two strangers for the night and not take in information about them.

Her quiet voice broke Dean's thoughts causing the hunter to turn around and give a slight nod of confirmation. She'd been able to listen enough to at least pick up one of their names-must mean she wasn't that out of it to not be able to assess her current situation.

"Uh-yeah, my brother, he went to check out your house. Maybe grab you a proper change of clothing for the night. I'm Dean, by the way." In any other situation, he would have found it hilarious that Sam's clothes hung so loosely on the poor girl. She was practically drowning in the fabric; causing a slight smile to almost appear on his face as he shrugged and gestured towards the bed.

Brooke shifted her weight a little, feeling somewhat awkward but nowhere near what she'd usually feel if anyone else saw her like this. Especially a guy who looked like the man before her. Brooke was known for her fashion sense and as the head cheerleader and student body president, she had a reputation to uphold though anything she did, she did it for herself. She loved the confidence an amazing outfit, hairstyle, and shoes could give her. And this get up was far from confidence inducing in her mind. But for the first time, those thoughts didn't register. Brooke was simply a broken teenaged girl in this moment.

Hazel eyes lingered on his as her fingertips absently tugged at the hem of the t-shirt, her voice somewhat hoarse as she replied to his introduction and gave her own.

"Brooke."

She swallowed thickly as she moved to the nearest bed and took a seat opposite of Dean, her mind racing with questions of what happened only a couple hours before. Had it really already been that long? In some ways it felt like she had been stuck here for days. Others it seemed like only minutes before, the image of her parents' murder playing on a loop in her head. But somehow she managed to focus on Dean as he sat across from her, her hands pressing together and slipping between her closed thighs to try and warm them.

"I know the things that we-uh, might have said in the car on the way here are probably hard to wrap your head around. And-I'm sure you have questions. I'll answer them all, but, first, I'm sorry about your parents. They didn't deserve that. And you sure as _hell_ didn't need to see it. I promise we'll get the sonnuva bitch responsible."

His apology was somewhat of a surprise for Brooke. Not his words but the sincerity behind them and the look of genuine sympathy and concern that shined in his green eyes. It just wasn't something she expected from the guy who had been fairly short with her and even made a few harsh comments since him and his brother came crashing into her life that night.

Brooke searched his beautifully soulful gaze a few more moments before nodding slowly and murmuring a quiet "thank you". It wasn't just for his apology but also for the promise that they would find who or whatever did this. Because Brooke knew that he truly meant it.

"So, uh-"

Dean glanced back over his shoulder towards the hotel room door; almost praying that Sam would walk back in and save him from this. The situation even more real now that the victim had a name. Brooke. He silently thought that the name suited the girl. It was feminine yet there was a slight strength about her.

His hand moved to rub the back of his neck nervously as he realized he had paused for much too long; his unease in the situation making itself known in the quiet room. Clearing his throat, his palms moved to rub against his thighs as a green eyed gaze landed on her; steeling himself to bring to light all of the-the, well, dark.

"That thing you saw back there-you said it wasn't human. And you're right. It wasn't. I'm sure you've heard of demons?"

He clasped his hands together, lacing his digits as he ran his tongue over his lips. Why did this seem so much more easy every time he'd done this before? The obviously shaken girl drowning in his younger brother's clothes seemed to have made him want to soften the blow a bit more. Lessen the shock. She'd already been dealt enough blows tonight.

"Sam and I-my brother and I, we hunt these things. Ghost. Monsters. Werewolves. The whole nine yards. Demons included. It's kinda somethin' we were raised into-a family business. Sam had a-"

He paused in telling her about the dream that had pushed Sam into convincing Dean to head to the house with the red door in some little town they'd never heard of. It wasn't of any importance to her. Why weave things even further with Sam's premonitions? Soon enough they'd gank the thing and be on their merry way.

"He'd seen some signs that told of demon activity around here. Decided to check it out and we had been drivin' by when we heard ya scream. I-questions?-Comments? Concerns?"

Demon. The word kept playing on a loop in Brooke's mind as if her brain was trying to process it completely. Brooke knew what she saw but actually putting a label on it and hearing that other supernatural creatures such as ghosts and werewolves also exist made her feel like she had stepped into an alternate dimension. At this point, she wouldn't be surprised if that was possible. When had things of nightmares become a reality?

Hazel eyes lowered towards the floor before she closed them and released a tired sigh, her hand sweeping over her face and through her damp, brunette hair. She then placed her elbows on her thighs as she clasped her fingers together, resting them against her lips. Her gaze became distant, getting lost in thought as she replayed certain moments from that night and days before. Maybe she had missed the signs somewhere along the way. Maybe she could've prevented this somehow. These thoughts brought only one question to mind, slowly lifting her eyes to lock on Dean's green ones once again.

"Why? Why my parents?"

"I-I ain't sure." Dean felt almost guilty for not having more answers for Brooke. He hadn't expected things to escalate so quickly once Sam and himself had rode into town. He had thought they'd at least get a day or two to chat with the family and try to prevent this whole mess to begin with. And the fact that it was a demon of all things that had killed her parents only made things more complicated.

He attempted to keep his composure. If he showed a strong front then perhaps she would feel more at ease. Not as panicked as before. And he certainly hoped that she wouldn't suggest to call the authorities any time soon. They needed some time to figure things out before the pigs come trampling all over the house. Dean reached out and gave her knee an awkward pat.

"Sometimes these things don't have an agenda. Sometimes killing is just a way to kill the time for them. It could have been something as simple as that."

Letting out a sigh as he wished Sam was here to help him out. But his little brother had been voluntold to go check out the house once more and collect Brooke a few things. Dean slowly moved to sit beside her on the opposite bed; careful to keep a comfortable amount of space between them as he turned to her with a face void of anything but sympathy.

"But until Sam and I are sure that this wasn't just some fun for the black eyed sonnuva bitch, we're gonna need you to stay close by, alright? Can you do me a little favor and just trust two strangers for a little while?"


End file.
